Purple Guy
On Screen Enterance It's Me Purple Guy will drive his car to the battlefield with the text "IT'S ME" then he gets out and enters his battle stance. Special Moves Team Toon / Team CD7. Lawl Neutral B: Tazer Purple Guy will get out his Tazer and stun opponents with it. It can also give them damage. There is a chance the opponent will fall on the floor twitching Side B: S-A-V-E T-H-E-M Purple Guy will spell out "Save Them" as a projectile, Unlike Nicolas Cage's Final Smash Neutral B the letters are a bit short ranged and slow but very strong Up B: Shadow Bonnie Purple Guy will summon Shadow Bonnie and he will wander around glitching, which damages opponents. If done in the air, Shadow Bonnie will help levitate Purple Guy Down B: Springtrap suit Purple Guy will put on a Springtrap suit and has different moves Neutral B: Hallucinations Springtrap will summon a Phantom Animatronic and give opponents knockback, The Animatronic is different when you are in a different angle Left = Phantom Freddy Right = Phantom Chica In Air = Phantom Balloon Boy Side B: Sound Toggle Springtrap will toggle a sound in a location to stun opponents thinking they heard something, It's like Carlos Trejo's neutral B but the sound appears in a random spot Up B: Jump-Scare Springtrap will jump in a lightning-fast speed and scream. When he grabs an opponent he will scream in his/her face and throw them down Down B: Back to the Purple Springtrap goes back to Purple Guy FINAL SMASH: IT BURNS Purple Guy sets the stage on fire, gets in his ST suit and flys off (Because he's a ghost) then a newspaper shows up saying "IT BURNS (Random Stage) Burns to the ground" oh and no opponent is safe they instantly die Smash Bros. Brawl Attitude Neutral B - Knife Purple Guy will get out a Knife and throw it at The Opponent, it is a Grabable Object when Purple Guy throws it to the Wrong way, it can go away but Purple Guy throws a New Knife at the Opponent he can even throw 3 Knifes Side B - Tazer Purple Guy will Taze a Opponent with a Tazer, the Taze can cause the Opponent ti be Knocked out, it will lasy 10 Seconds Up B - Glitch trough Platforms Purple Guy can Glitch trough The Platforms, He can Glitch trough to Anything Down B - Toast Purple Guy will eat His Toast to Gain 20% Heal, He can eat 3 Toasts to Gain More Heal *1 Toast: 20% Heal *2 Toasts: 20% Heal *3 Toasts: 40% Heal Final Smash - SpringTrap Purple Guy will get inside SpringTrap but Dies but his Spirt will go to SpringTrap and Jumpscare the Opponent(s) to give them a KO K.O. sounds KO1: *Beep* KO2: *FNAF3 Scream* StarKO: *Phantom Puppet sound* ScreenKO: *Beep* Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: *Looks at screen* Down: *Dances* In Springtrap Suit Up: *Looks at screen* Side: *Opens his mask and closes it* Down: *Summons Balloon Boy and smacks him* Victory Options Victory1: *Dances over the Opponent's body* Victory2: *Inside Springtrap suit laughing* Victory3: *Jumpscares with Springtrap suit* Lose: *Killed by the springlocks* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Stabbing Dash Attack- Knife Swing Tilt Attacks Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Smashes Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Back- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Freddy's Head Victory Theme FNaF - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Kirby is purple and pixelated Trophy TBA :Five Nights at Freddy's 2 :Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Purple Guy *Default *Red Guy ® *Blue Guy (B) *Green Guy (G) *Yellow Guy *Pink Guy *Shadow Guy Springtrap *Default *Red (Foxy) ® *Blue (Toy Bonnie) (B) *Green (G) *Purple (Bonnie) *Pink *Shadow Springtrap Assist Trophies Action (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) He will walk into the sky for a few. Soon a warning sign appear and He'll come out to give major damage to a random opponent. Afterward, He will disappear. Boss Moveset TBA Health TBA Theme TBA Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Scott Games Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bosses Category:Soulless Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:8-Bit Category:Purple Category:Villains Category:Smash Bros. Brawl Attitude Category:Jacob's Text & Read Movesets Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (LwG4) Category:Games UberHaxorNova Played Category:Five MLG Nights Category:Smash Bros Lawl Rumble http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Assist_Trophies_(Rumble) Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Toast Lover Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Character Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Fangirled Category:Form Changer Category:Funny House of Math Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Possessed Category:Zombie